User blog:Mochizou/Privacy
In a small town lies Kaijo High School. It's an ordinary high school with ordinary students. At the school, students are required to join a club in order to pass the year. 8 students make up the Culture Club and this is their story... Culture Shock.'episode 2.'Privacy The culture club was formed last year. Lizzy, who was unimpressed with the clubs already in existence, decided to create one of her own. When she couldn't figure out what to form her club around, she was about to give up when she learnt that fellow classmate Ash was also unable to find a good club to join. Another classmate, Kieran, was attempting to set up a club about anime girls but was failing to find any support. The three agreed to start a club together where they could just do their own thing. They pressured their friend and senpai, Cam, into leading the club, since they needed an upperclassman to run it. The group needed one more member to bring the number to 5 and that person was Tori who was asked (or threatened) to join by Lizzy. Soon after the club was formed, Gegi joined the group and later Damian joined after he was kicked out of his old club for sleeping with another club member. The last to join was Yazzy who transferred into the school during second year. Over time, the group have become closer and what started as a place to muck around soon became a second home for the group. 'Ash: '''How have we not been here before? '''Lizzy: '''I don't know but it's gold. '''Ash: '''Hey, check this out ''Ash and Lizzy laugh 'Kieran: '''Huh? What's going on? '''Ash: '''Good morning, sleepyhead ''Ash and Lizzy are in Kieran's room. It takes Kieran a few seconds to realise where he is and once he does he jumps out of bed. 'Kieran: '''WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM. HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE? '''Lizzy: '''That's no way to greet your friends '''Kieran: '''GET OUT '''Ash: '''What's the matter? Scared we might find something? ''Ash has a dirty look on her face. 'Kieran: '''Get that look off your face. There's nothing perverted in here '''Lizzy: '''Except you ''Kieran looks unimpressed 'Ash: '''Ooo, what's this. ''Ash picks up a suspicious looking manga 'Ash: '''Oh my god. It's just a bunch of boobs and I think that's a character but I can't make it out '''Lizzy: '''Who reads filth like this? This is as bad as Yaoi ''Ash goes quiet 'Kieran: '''WILL YOU PUT MY STUFF DOWN '''Yazzy: '''Hey look what I found? ''Yazzy comes out of Kieran's closet holding a body pillow with an anime girl on it 'Kieran: '''That's..just..uh... '''Lizzy: '''Hey, I've got an idea. Let's look under his bed '''Kieran: '''STAY OUT FROM UNDER THERE '''Ash: '''Jeez, so touchy. You'd have thought that a guy like you would like a girl going through his stuff ''Kieran blushes before snapping out of it 'Kieran: '''Don't try and tease me like that. Why are you all here anyway? '''Yazzy: '''To invite you out. We're all going into the city '''Kieran: '''The city huh? I guess I can come. There's an figure shop there, I could use some new bishoujo figures ''Kieran starts drooling but Lizzy kicks him a few seconds later 'Lizzy: '''Snap out of it '''Kieran: '''Ow! Well give me a couple minutes and I'll get changed '''Ash: '''Ok ''No one moves 'Kieran: '''What are you doing? '''Lizzy: '''We're waiting for you to get changed. '''Kieran: '''I'M NOT CHANGING WITH YOU IN HERE '''Lizzy: '''Why? You embarrassed? '''Kieran: '''YES I'M EMBARRASSED. I'M A TEENAGE BOY '''Ash: '''The pervert's not so confident now '''Kieran: '''GET OUT ''Kieran ushers Ash, Lizzy and Yazzy out of his room 5 minutes later 'Kieran: '''I'm ready now '''Yazzy: '''What took you so long? '''Kieran: '''I didn't know what to wear '''Lizzy: '''He was probably having some "private" time '''Kieran: '''Fuck off ''Lizzy grabs Kieran in a headlock 'Lizzy: '''WHAT DID YOU SAY?! '''Kieran: '''I'm sorry! '''Lizzy: '''That's better ''Lizzy lets Kieran go 'Lizzy: '''Come on perv, we're running late ''Lizzy grabs Kieran by his shirt collar and drags him outside The city is about 10 minutes by bus from the town. The group frequently go to the city at weekends to hang out together. '' '''Cam: '''Ugh, where is everyone? '''Gegi: '''Tori and Damian are almost here. The others, I don't know. '''Cam: '''It's kinda nice, just the two of us here '''Gegi: '''Yeh, we don't often get the time to hang out together '''Cam: '''We should though. Perhaps one day-- '''Tori: '''HEY! '''Gegi: '''You made it! '''Tori: '''Only just, Damian was too busy smut talking over the phone and we almost missed the bus. '''Damian: '''I was giving the kid some memories for his dreams. '''Tori: '''Where are the others? '''Cam: '''Not here yet '''Tori: '''Let's go get a drink while we wait ''The four start moving towards the nearest coffee shop 'Gegi: '''Cam, what were you about to say? '''Cam: '''Huh? Oh it uh doesn't matter. ''As the four grab coffee, Lizzy, Ash, Kieran and Yazzy finally show and the 8 enjoy a day in the city. '' '''Kieran: '''I'm just gonna go into that....shop...over...there ''Kieran walks into the figurine shop 'Gegi: '''We've lost him now '''Lizzy: '''Where's Ash? '''Tori: '''I don't know '''Damian: '''I think she went into the same shop as Kieran '''Lizzy: '''What does she want in there? ''Inside the shop 'Kieran: '''Asuna! Erza! Gou! I'm in heaven. I need to get out of here before I have no money left. ''Kieran heads towards the counter but crashes into a girl of a similar age. She drops her manga on her floor. 'Kieran: '''I'm sorry '''Ash: '''It's ok '''Kieran: '''Ash? '''Ash: '''Kieran? '''Kieran: '''What are you doing in here? ''Ash scrambles to pick up her books 'Ash: '''I was just looking for some uh ''Kieran looks at Ash's books 'Kieran: '''Yaoi? What would you be doing with-- ''Suddenly it dawns on Kieran 'Kieran: '''Are you a fujioshi? '''Ash: '''Shhhh! Don't say anything. No one can know! '''Kieran: '''It's nothing to be ashamed of. '''Ash: '''Just. Don't. Say. Anything. Got it! '''Kieran: '''Sure. Give me the books '''Ash: '''Why? '''Kieran: '''I'll pay for them so you don't walk out of here with a bag. '''Ash: '''You serious? '''Kieran: '''Yeh '''Ash: '''Thanks. ''Ash hands Kieran her books and walks out of the store 'Lizzy: '''What were you doing in there? '''Ash: '''Nothing! '''Lizzy: '''You're sure acting suspicious '''Ash: '''It's nothing! '''Yazzy: '''Guys, check out Cam and Gegi over there ''They look over to see Cam and Gegi talking together 'Tori: '''When are they going to work out that they love each other? '''Yazzy: '''Probably never '''Damian: '''We need to do something about this. I can't stand seeing two virgins awkwardly dance around each other. Like either fuck each other or leave each other alone. '''Tori: '''Is that your answer to everything? '''Damian: '''Come to my house and find out babe ''Tori pushes Damian but turns her head to hide her blushing 'Lizzy: '''Ugh, he's at it again. '''Tori: '''Who '''Lizzy: '''The pervert, he's "flirting" again ''Outside the animanga shop, Kieran is flirting with a random girl 'Ash: '''How can he flirt when he's got a bishoujo figure in his hands? '''Yazzy: '''He can't ''The girl appears to be getting annoyed at Kieran who is now panicking. Within a second, his attempt to seduce is over and he walks back to the group with his head held low 'Damian: '''No luck? '''Kieran: '''No '''Damian: '''If you're that desperate to lose your virginity, I'll help you '''Kieran: '''Stay away from me. '''Damian: '''It was just a suggestion. Only trying to help a brother out. '''Lizzy: '''Ash you ok? You look like you're daydreaming '''Ash: '''Yeh, I just got lost in a moment ''Back in their town, the group part ways for the day. Tori and Damian leave to grab a drink before Damian meets with a student for some virginity taking. The group drop Yazzy off at her home and then say goodbye to Gegi. Next to go home for the day is Cam, who goes to help out in his parent's shop. Ash, Lizzy and Kieran are the last three left for the day. 'Lizzy: '''So, what are you doing now? Ash and I are having a sleepover so we're going back to mine now '''Kieran: '''I guess I'm going home then. ''Kieran seems oddly quiet 'Ash: '''Everything ok? '''Kieran: '''Yeh yeh I'm fine '''Lizzy: '''Good, then we'll see you tomorrow '''Kieran: '''Yeh ''Lizzy, Ash and Kieran part ways with the girls going for their sleepover. Kieran gets on the local bus and makes his way home. He walks up the two flights of stairs to his apartment and opens the door 'Kieran: '''I'm back ''Silence '''Kieran: '''Oh yeh, I forgot, I'm all alone. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts